Index of history articles
History is the study of the past. When used as the name of a field of study, history refers to the study and interpretation of the record of humans, families, and societies as preserved primarily through written sources. This is a list of history topics covered on Wikipedia: A * Abkhazia, History of * Adena culture * Afghanistan, History of * Africa, History of * Age of Discovery * Age of Enlightenment * Age of Exploration * Age of Reason * Age of Sail * Agriculture, History of * Akrotiri and Dhekelia, History of * Åland, History of * Albania, History of * Alfred the Great * Algeria, History of * Alternative history * American history * American Revolution * American Samoa, History of * Ancient China * Ancient Egypt * Ancient Greece * Ancient history * Ancient India * Ancient Japan * Ancient Korea * Ancient Rome * Ancient warfare * Andorra, History of * Angola, History of * Anguilla, History of * Antigua and Barbuda, History of * Archaeology * Architecture, History of * Archontology * Argentina * Armenia, History of * Art history * Aruba, History of * Ascension Island, History of * Asia, History of * Assyria * Atomic Age * Australia, History of :*Prehistory :*Before 1788 :*1788-1850 :*1851-1900 :*1901-1945 :*Since 1945 * Austria, History of * Aviation history * Axial Age * Azerbaijan, History of * Aztecs B * Bahamas, History of the * Bahrain, History of * Bangladesh, History of :*East Pakistan * Battle * Babylonia * Banking, History of * Belarus, History of * Belgium, History of * Bias * Bibliography of history * Biography * Botswana, History of * Brazil, History of :*Colonial :*Empire * Britain, History of :*Ancient :*Roman :*Empire * Bronze Age * Business history * Byzantine Empire C * Cambodia, History of * Cameroon, History of * Canada, History of * Carolingian Renaissance ** Carolingian writing ** Carolingian art ** Carolingian architecture ** Carolingian music * Chad, History of * China, History of :*Xia Dynasty :*Shang Dynasty :*Zhou Dynasty :*Qin Dynasty :*Han Dynasty :*Three Kingdoms :*First Jin Dynasty :*Sixteen Kingdoms :*Southern and Northern Dynasties :*Sui Dynasty :*Tang Dynasty :*Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period :*Liao Dynasty :*Song Dynasty :*Western Xia Dynasty :*Second Jin Dynasty :*Yuan Dynasty :*Ming Dynasty :*Qing Dynasty :*Republic of :*People's Republic of * Chile, History of * Chronology * Cold War * Colombia, History of * Colonialism, History of * Contemporary history * Congo, Democratic Republic * Congo, Republic * Copper Age * Croatia, History of * Crusades :*First :*Second :*Third :*Livonian :*German :*Fourth :*Albigensian :*Children's :*Fifth :*Prussian :*Sixth :*Seventh :*Shepherds' :*Eighth :*Ninth :*Aragonese :*Alexandrian :*Nicopolis :*Northern :*Hussite :*Varna :*Otranto :*Ottoman-Habsburg wars :*Lepanto :*Vienna * Cuba, History of :*Revolution * Cultural history * Cyprus, History of * Czech Republic, History of D * Dark Ages (historiography) * Death of Alexander the Great * Decolonization * Denmark, History of * Digital Age * Divine Right of Kings E * Economic history * Education, History of * Egypt, History of :*Ancient :*Achaemenid :*Ptolemaic :*Roman :*Arab :*Ottoman :*Muhammad Ali dynasty :*Modern * Eighty Years' War * History of England :*Reformation :*Civil War * Ethiopia, History of * Europe, History of :*European Union * Environmental history F * Falkland Islands, History of * Finland, History of * France, History of :*Prehistoric :*Gaul :*Roman Gaul :*Frankish Empire :*In the Middle Ages :*in the Early Modern Period :*Revolution :*First Republic :*First Empire :*First Nations People :*Bourbon Restoration :*July Monarchy :*Second Republic :*Second Empire :*Third Republic :*Vichy France :*Provisional Government :*Fourth Republic :*Fifth Republic * Forest history G * Gender history * Genealogy * Germany, History of ** Germanic tribes ** Migration period ** Frankish Empire *** Merovingian Dynasty *** Carolingian Dynasty ** Holy Roman Empire ** Early modern history of Germany ** German confederation ** North German Federation ** German Empire ** Weimar Republic ** Nazi Germany ** Partitions of Germany *** East Germany *** West Germany ** Reunification of Germany * Ghana, History of * Great Depression ** in Australia ** in Canada ** in France ** in Central Europe ** in Latin America ** in the Netherlands ** in South Africa ** in the United Kingdom ** in the United States * Greece, History of * Guatemala, History of * Gunpowder warfare H * Haiti, History of * Historical document * Historical method * Historical sociology * Historicism * Historiography * History * History, Ancient * History from below * Holocaust, the * Holy Roman Empire * Honduras, History of * Hong Kong, History of * Hundred Years' War * Hungary, History of * Huns I * Iceland, History of * Ideas, History of * Imperialism * Inca Empire * India, History of :*Middle kingdoms :*Mughal Empire :*British Raj :*Republic * Indochina Wars * Indonesia, History of * Indus Valley Civilization * Industrial Age * Industrial Revolution * Industrial warfare * Information Age * The Internet, History of * Inquisition * Iran, History of :*Revolution * Ireland, History of :*Early history of Ireland :*Norman Ireland * Iron Age * Italy, History of J * Jamaica, History of * Japan, History of :*Ancient :*Tokugawa shogunate :*Imperial * Jordan, History of K * Kazakhstan, History of * Kenya, History of * Korea, History of :*Ancient :*North :*South :*Korean War * Kosovo, History of * King Arthur L * Labor history * Landscape history * Laos, History of * Latvia, History of * League of Nations * Lebanon, History of * Lesotho, History of * LGBT history * Liberia, History of * Libya, History of * Liechtenstein, History of * Lithuania, History of * Local history * Luxembourg, History of M * Malaysia, History of * Maritime history * Maya civilization * Medicine, History of * Medieval warfare * Meiji Restoration * Mesoamerica * Mesolithic period * Mesopotamia * Mexico, History of * Middle Ages * Migration * Military Frontier * Military history ** Prehistoric warfare ** Ancient warfare ** Medieval warfare ** Early Modern warfare ** Industrial warfare ** Modern warfare * Minoan civilization * Modern history * Mongol Empire * Mozambique, History of * Music, History of ** Prehistoric music ** Ancient music ** Early music *** Medieval music *** Renaissance music *** Baroque music ** Common practice period *** Classical *** Romantic music ** 20th century music N * Napoleonic Wars * Nationalism * Natural history * Naval history * Neolithic period * Nepal, History * New Imperialism * New Zealand, History of * Normans * North America, History of O * Oceania, History of * Oman, History of * Oral history * Ottoman Empire P * Pakistan, History of * Palaeography * Palau, History of * Paleolithic period * Palestine, History of * Panama, History of * Papua New Guinea, History of * Paraguay, History of * Parliamentary procedure, History of * Pearl Harbor * Periodization * Persian Empire * Peru, History of :*Viceroyalty :*War of Independence * Philippines, History of * Philosophy of history * Poland, History of :*Under the Piasts :*Under the Jagiellons :*First Republic :*Partitions :*Second Republic :*People's Republic * Political history * Political science, History of * Portugal, History of :*Empire of :*Civil War * Prehistory * Prehistoric art * Prehistoric music * Prehistoric warfare * Protohistory * Pseudohistory * Psychohistory Q * Qatar, History of * Quantitative history R * Rail transport, History of * Religion, History of * Renaissance * Restoration (disambiguation), :*Bourbon :*English :*European :*Meiji :*Spanish :*Swiss * Revolution, :*1848 :*American :*Communist :*Cuban :*French :*Industrial :*Russian :*Singing (Latvia) * Road transport, History of * Romani people, History of * Romania, History of * Rome, :*Ancient :*Empire of :*Fall of :*Republic of * Russia, History of :*Tsardom :*Empire :*Revolution (1917) :*USSR :*post-Soviet Russia * Rwanda, History of S * Science, History of * Scotland, History of * Scramble for Africa * Serbia, History of * Slavery, History of * Social history * Socialism, History of * Source, Primary * Source, Secondary * South Africa, History of * South America, History of * South India, History of * Space Age * Spain, History of :*Empire of :*Civil War * Sport, History of * Stone Age * Sweden, History of * Switzerland, History of * Syria, History of T * Taiping Revolution * Telecommunication, History of * Thailand, History of * Three-age system * Trade, History of * Transport, History of * Turkey, History of U * Uganda, History of * Ukraine, History of * United States, History of ** Diplomatic history ** Military history ** Technological and industrial history ** Economic history ** Cultural history ** Women's history ** Timeline *** Pre-Columbian era *** Colonial period *** American Revolutionary War *** 1776-1789 *** 1789-1849 *** 1849-1865 *** 1865-1918 *** 1918-1945 *** 1945-1964 *** 1964-1980 *** 1980-1991 *** 1991-present * United Kingdom, History of * Universal history * Uruguay, History of * USSR, History of the * Uzbekistan, History of V * Vanuatu, History of * Vatican City, History of * Venezuela, History of * Venice, History of * Vietnam, History of :*American War * Vikings * Viking Age W * War * Warfare, Ancient * Women's history * World history * World War I * World War II * Writing, History of X * Xinhai Revolution Y * Yemen, History of Z * Zambia, History of * Zanzibar, History of * Zimbabwe, History of Category:History Category:History by topic Category:History-related lists History topics